With This Ring
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Idea by B.DavisFan7182... Brooke wants a baby, and she wants the girl... Is there a way for her to have both? Breyton. Brooke/Peyton. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Credit to _BDavisFan7182_ for the wonderful prompt, I hope I did it justice :)**

* * *

The church was quiet; the only sound was the whispers of the young women seated a few rows from the front.

There had been a wedding that day, but no marriage; the bride had run away, afraid of the grooms feelings for his ex, and now said ex was sitting in the empty church with her best friend, considering the ramifications of the day's events.

Would she be blamed?

Probably.

Did she care?

Well yes, yes she did.

Because the bride who'd high-tailed it only minutes earlier seemed to believe that she wanted her boy back, when really that was so far from the truth it wasn't even funny.

See, Peyton Sawyer wasn't home for Lucas Scott, and her recent change in behaviour from the cool as cucumber girl she once was, to the neurotic mess she was now, was nothing to do with the blue eyed boy who'd almost gotten married, whom she had once loved, it was actually to do with her brunette best friend who currently had her embraced in a tight hug.

While living in LA, Peyton had realised a few things about herself.

In the big city, she had integrated herself into a lot of different lifestyles until she found the one that was right for her, and that lifestyle just happened to be same sex relationships.

She'd realized that she liked girls.

Well, to say she 'realised' was a bit of an exaggeration, she'd always known if she was honest with herself, she knew something wasn't quite right when she would sleep with Nathan back when they were together, and only get off when she stared at the poster of the naked chick with the big cans that hung on the wall above his bed.

And with Jake, it was the feeling of being needed that she liked.

And with Lucas, well it was his kindness, and the fact that they shared all of the same interests that attracted her to him, the fact that he saved her life didn't hurt either, but she wasn't attracted to him physically.

She never was with any of them.

So to say she 'realized' was the wrong turn of phrase, it was more like she finally _accepted_ it.

But as soon as she stepped off of the plane in Tree Hill, it was as though a mental barrier had gone up, and she hadn't told anyone, not even Brooke, that she was gay.

But it was getting harder and harder to keep it quiet with every passing day she spent with Brooke.

In the two years they were apart, a dynamic in their friendship seemed to shift, and Peyton no longer seen Brooke as her crazy best friend. Instead, Brooke's stupid ass comments that once used to annoy her seemed incredibly cute, and her husky laugh made Peyton smile until her jaws hurt. And when Brooke flashed those dimples, it made her heart race like a high speed express train

Not to mention when Brooke walked around their house in just a towel after she'd showered, it made Peyton ache in that place between her legs, that she could only fix when she was alone in her bedroom late at night.

She was in love with her best friend and she had no idea how the hell it had happened.

But for now, she was in an empty church, wrapped up in her dream girls embrace.

They were silent as they hugged, Peyton just breathing in the scent of Brooke Davis, until Brooke's soft, husky, voice, broke the ambience.

"I want to have a baby."

Peyton's brows knitted together. "With me?"

The she drew herself away from Brooke, her eyes narrowing at her brunette in question.

Brooke nodded her head in confirmation.

"Look P Sawyer, I know it's crazy, but for four years I've worked endless hours to fill this void that no amount of money, or success, can fill. What I want is a family."

"But…But with me?" Peyton asked again, her head snapped back in confusion and apprehension.

'_Yes, yes with you, you curly headed, stupid, beautiful, moron!'_ Brooke wanted to yell at her best friend, but she couldn't, because one, you can't yell in a church, that's not cool, and two, she knew it would make Peyton run for the hills, and she definitely didn't want that.

Because Peyton wasn't the only one with a secret.

Brooke had been holding in a secret since… Well since forever.

She liked girls.

Well, she liked one girl.

Her best friend in the whole world.

Peyton Sawyer.

She always had, since she was old enough to have any sort of feelings for anyone, sexual or otherwise.

It had always been Peyton that she wanted.

But of course, with the pressures of high school, and being head cheerleader and all round queen of Tree Hill, it was easier to pretend and sleep with any guy who wore a letter-man jacket.

Then she moved to New York and it all changed, not that she got to have sex with girls, because she didn't, Victoria made sure she had no social life at all, but that also meant that she didn't have to sleep with guys either which she was more than very happy about.

After four years, she was back in Tree Hill, and in the four years she'd been gone she'd had absolutely no sex, which was making her obsession with her best friend even harder to cope with.

If it wasn't already hard enough looking into those green eyes every day and feeling utterly breathless, she now also had to deal with hearing Peyton moaning softly through the night, and she had to lay there in bed, knowing her girl was across the hall touching herself, and she couldn't do anything about it, regardless of what her vagina was trying to tell her.

Also, she was probably doing it over Lucas Scott, and that was a thought Brooke hated.

Lucas Scott was the bane of her damn existence!

Anyway, she couldn't tell Peyton outright the reason she wanted to have the baby with her, which was because she actually wanted to have a baby_ with_ her, have a family with her even if it wasn't entirely real. Peyton would split!

So she came up with a believable lie.

"Yes, with you. Peyton please, if I walk into that adoption agency on my own they'll laugh me back out of there, and I trust you more than anyone else in the entire world, so I can't think of anyone else I'd want to help me with this. And…I can't do this on my own. Please P Sawyer." Brooke pleaded.

Peyton looked Brooke in eye, contemplating Brooke's suggestion.

This was a chance to have a family with Brooke, but it wouldn't be real, she'd only be doing Brooke a favour in the short-run. But maybe it could blossom into something real. She just didn't know.

"Brooke…I…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as Mouth and Millie ran into the church, worried looks etched onto their faces.

"Have you seen Jamie?"

Brooke and Peyton both shook their heads. "No, why?"

"He's missing."

Brooke turned to Peyton and said, "We'll talk about this later."

Then they were out of the church as quick as a flash, searching for their sandy-haired, nephew.

* * *

**Review, 'cause I love it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton sat alone in the living room, a glass of wine in hand.

The room was dark, only a few candles lit for light.

Brooke was at Haley's waiting for news about Jamie, Peyton had been there too but when the Police said that everyone who didn't need to be there had to go, Peyton decided to leave and Brooke stayed as she was Jamie's God Mother.

But this gave Peyton time to think.

Brooke was asking a lot of her, that was a fact. But due to her feelings for the brunette, Peyton was seriously considering it.

But there were questions, consequences, uncertainties, that she couldn't shake from her mind; mainly, what would happen when Brooke found Mr Right? Peyton would spend the first years of the baby's life being a parent, then Brooke would find a man, integrate him into the child's life, then Peyton would end up only an Aunt to a child she'd formed a maternal bond with, and she didn't think she could handle that.

It went against every maternal instinct.

She thought maybe she could ask Brooke for some sort of contract which stated that she would always be the child's second parent, even when Brooke started a family with a man, but she didn't want the brunette to think she didn't trust her.

And it's not like she herself would be getting into a relationship with a man anytime soon; rather, she had to man up herself and tell Brooke she was gay, which would make it easier when she eventually found a woman to be with, because that woman would understand she had a baby with her best friend.

A man wouldn't understand their situation, and Peyton was almost sure that Brooke hadn't considered that.

But she didn't even want to be with another woman, she wanted to be with Brooke and this was a chance to have a family with her, even if it wasn't entirely real.

Her head was spinning.

. . .

Brooke was driving home from Haley's in Peyton's Comet.

It had been a long day, and she was tired, but what she'd asked of her best friend was spinning around in her mind.

She knew it was a lot to ask, but she couldn't think of anyone else she'd want to do this with. So she hoped to God that the blonde would say yes.

Brooke knew that one day Peyton would start her own family with a man, but she knew that she would always be in the baby's life. She wanted Peyton to be the baby's parent with her, and she knew that if Peyton agreed then her maternal instinct would take over and she'd still be their baby's Mom even when she had babies of her own.

However, she knew that it would be difficult for the blonde to find a man who would understand their situation, and she knew that she was potentially asking her best friend to give up _a lot_.

But Brooke took a strange kind of comfort in hindering Peyton's chances of a family with a man; it meant she could have a family with her for a little while longer, or possibly forever.

And Brooke knew it was a selfish though, but she couldn't help but think like that.

She was in love with her blonde best friend.

Arriving at their house, Brooke pulled into the drive way and shut off the engine, and flopped against her seat with a sigh.

It had been a long day indeed.

. . .

Peyton turned around when she heard the patio door opening and saw her best friend walk into the house and instantly pour herself a glass of wine from the opened bottle that sat on the kitchen counter.

"What a long day…" Brooke sighed, taking a sip from her glass.

"I know, but I'm glad Jamie's okay, Nathan and Haley must have been terrified." Peyton replied.

"I know, my kids will be locked up until their forty." Brooke laughed slightly, sitting down on the couch next to Peyton.

"Well that's the plan." Peyton smiled slightly.

An awkward silence fell over the two women, both thinking the same thing.

Should they talk about the baby thing?

"Brooke, I… I've been doing some thinking about what we talked about earlier." Peyton said meekly.

"Uh, about…about the baby?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

Peyton nodded her head in confirmation.

"Okay, we'll what are you thinking? Do you want to do it, do you not want to do it?" Brooke questioned.

"I don't know." Peyton answered. "There are questions, things I want to know first."

"Okay, well ask away." Brooke smiled.

"Brooke, if I do this, what's going to happen when you meet someone? I'm going to spend the first years of this baby's life being a Mom, then you'll meet a guy and bring the baby up with him, and I'll be left watching you and him with a child that I've developed a maternal bond with. I don't know if I can do that." Peyton explained honestly.

"Peyton, don't be crazy! I would never take the baby away from you. You'll always be the baby's Mom, no matter what happens. And if the time comes that we meet other people, if those people don't understand that we're best friends who have a baby together then they're obviously not worth being with!" Brooke said.

"Brooke when you meet a guy, it's likely that he's not going to understand." Peyton argued.

"Then he's not worth it." Brooke shrugged simply. She wanted to yell and tell Peyton she wouldn't meet a man because she was holding out for her, but she didn't want to scare the blonde away.

"Brooke are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! And what about when you meet a guy?"

Peyton froze, this was the perfect moment to tell Brooke everything. That she was gay, that having a baby with her was a dream come true, everything…

….But she couldn't do it.

"I'll still be in my baby's life. I wouldn't be worried about you meeting someone else and stuff if I didn't intend on sticking around." Peyton said simply.

"Exactly! And Peyton, your name will be on the adoption certificate, I wouldn't be able to take the baby away from you even if I wanted to, which I don't. You will legally be the baby's Mom." Brooke smiled.

"Well that's true." Peyton mused. "How would it work? You know, like, how would we explain thing's to the kid, to our friends, to the adoption agency?"

"Well, the kid will know that his or her's Mommies are best friends' who love their baby very much, and when the kid gets older we'll explain how we ended up having a baby the way we did. And our friends; well if they're our true friends they'll understand." Brooke explained.

Peyton nodded. Brooke was making it all sound so plausible.

"And the adoption agency… okay, this is asking a whole lot of you again, but it's our best chance at getting a baby…" Brooke started, and Peyton looked at her with slight apprehension. "We have to act like we're genuinely together."

"Brooke…" Peyton said, pretending to sound sceptical when really she was jumping for joy inside.

This could be her chance.

"Peyton come on. We act like a couple around the adoption people, like all in love and stuff, we get a baby, and everyone's happy. What's a few months of pretending for a lifetime full of happiness with our baby?"

If she was honest, Brooke was hoping that pretending for the adoption agency would make Peyton see how good it would be to really be with her.

Peyton bit her lip in question.

"And if I did this I would be the baby's Mom, as much as you?"

"Peyton, we will both be the baby's Mom; equally. Although, I want to be Mommy, so you can be Mama, deal?" Brooke smiled wide.

Peyton stayed silent for a few seconds thinking about everything Brooke had said.

The brunette had some good arguments.

And is she was honest with herself, she really wanted to do this, and every doubt she had Brooke had just knocked out of the water.

She took and deep breath and decided to give Brooke an answer before she had any more time to over-think it.

"Deal."

Brooke eyes lit up in happiness and a wide smile spread across her face.

"You mean, you… you'll do it?"

"Yes Brooke, I'll do it. Let's adopt a baby together."

* * *

**Chapters will get longer, I promise, I'm just establishing plot right now :)**

**Next chapter- Breyton's adoption agency interview.**

**Reviews are awesomeeee!**


End file.
